Culinary Discipline
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: "Hey," it's all he says, you can't help but melt. Rated K-plus. Enjoy! :)


**Disclaimer:**

This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and / or events. If so it is utterly not intended. I do NOT own any rights, copyrights to anything, nor do I own anything to do with City Girl Life. This is totally non-profit and entirely for fun.

**Summary:  
><strong>"Hey," it's all he says, you can't help but melt. Rated K+

**Genre(s):  
><strong>General, Romance

**Pairing(s):  
><strong>Claude x OC (City Girl)

**Warning(s):  
><strong>None

**Author's Note:  
><strong>Hello there everyone! It's me here again with another City Girl Life fanfic. I swear I will give this fandom life, xD Anyways, I've decided to knock something off my writing 'Bucket List' and write a fanfic in 2nd person writing. I normally do 1st or 3rd so believe me when I say this was different! It's not very long but I hope anyone who reads it, enjoys it. Thanks for stopping by! :)

* * *

><p><strong>Culinary Discipline<strong>

Tonight is the night. He finally asked you out! It's felt like forever since you began crushing on him. In reality, he can be up-tight, maybe even prude. But after working with him near everyday and passing his position, you know he's got more on his mind than showing up for the money. He works next to your side for the majority of the day, it's not just mandatory he has to. Why would he spend his breaks with you if that were the case?

Letting out a brief sigh, continuing to style your luscious hair - you start to ponder. This was the first time he questioned your plans for the evening. The way his cheeks reddened ever so faintly when he asked and how he shrugged his shoulders and those deep blue eyes - all your discreet weakness.

Plenty of things have passed through your mind. How to keep your early-blooming relationship a secret from the rest of the kitchen staff - for example. The final fear was Chef Gilden, what would ever happen should he find out the two of you were seeing each other. . .

Stop. You're thinking too far ahead, it's _just_ a date. No idea where, just when he'd be picking you up.

'Dressing to impress' would be the least available description, you look stunning and might have borrowed some make-up tips from some popular tutorial v-logs, all the time you spent for preparation would be worth it.

A sudden knocking on your apartment door makes your heartbeat increase heavily. Nearly tripping on Mr. Mew, that lovable gray cat you recently adopted - speeding to the door was the utmost priority. After taking a last chance to fix your hair and re-rub your glossy lips together, you swing the door open.

"Hey," it's all he says, you can't help but melt.

"Hello," you greet back meekly. Under normal circumstances, you have not a problem speaking with Claude - but this was undoubtedly different. The whole thing was, even if you couldn't put a finger on it.

He smiles. "Ready to go?" Discreetly he looks you up and down, checking you out.

Completely unaware of how fast his eyes traveled, a practiced trick of speed that boys learn to master - you nod coolly, grabbing your purse. You've only waited forever and a day for this moment. "Sure am."

It wasn't exactly dinner and a movie, it wasn't a downtown club nor was it a fancy restaurant like the one you both work in. It was the public library. Near no one was there, it was close to closing. "Claude," you begin to point out - but that heartthrob smirk of his just melts you. It always does.

"Shh, just wait. . ." He proceeds, holding your hand in his - you follow him. Half without choice, the other half not bothering to resist at all.

You wait, and wait. The only thing that becomes familiar is the scent of old paper in this library. He stops, colliding into him - he turns to embrace you, his blue eyes connecting with yours. "What. . . are we waiting for?" Maybe asking him will get the answer you're looking for? No harm in trying.

He looks around, truly hoping to have found something. He seems rather defeated though. "I was hoping that perhaps being surrounded by timeless literature would help me find the perfect words but, turns out it wasn't such a good idea after all. . ." Claude began to rub the back of his neck nervously.

"What makes you say that?" You ask softly, steadying his gaze as you speak.

"Well," he heaved a sigh, "here goes nothing. I, was hoping that you would grant me the privilege of being your affectionate boyfriend?"

It was a tie as to what made you blush more; the fact that he was also blushing, or how he asked you to be his girlfriend. "Claude, that's so. . . sweet. Wanting to ask me officially, hoping literature would inspire you to find the right words." Rambling a little, you can't help it. It's super sweet of him!

"So, what do you say?" You knew exactly what to say, but there were some things that were entering your mind. Such as how to actually keep your newly developed relationship from your co-workers, especially Chef Gilden. . . these were real thoughts now, not just fantasies - but no! No, this is _your_ moment and everything else can wait.

"I say, um. . ." watching him slump slightly, your entire facial expression changes. "Yes!" A laugh escapes, it's extremely hard to hide the elated feeling you'd just been given. "As your official girlfriend, I have said yes." You tease, looking up at him in amazement.

"Not quite the route I was going, but that's alright. You're my best result." He says with the majority of confidence intact. He grins as you find his hugs are warm and inviting. It's perfect for the beginnings of your relationship with a very handsome Sous-Chef. You go City Girl!

_**_`·.¸·:·´`·:·.¸·:·´_**_** ) * ( C / G / L ) * ( **_**_`·.¸·:·´`·:·.¸·:·´_**_


End file.
